Crap 3
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: nitchie one shot , when a connect 3 hating bad-ass mitchie comes to camp rock what will happen?


_Mitchie p.o.v _

_"__Michelle! Stop stop smokeing in the bloody car!"my mom screamed at me as I chucked the fag out the window , as we carried on driving to CampRock I wasn't that excited about camp to be honest mostly because the stupid , pop star , jerks connect 3 is there this summer as well just frigging great im sick of every girl shouting "oh shane oh my god marry me Jason oh I love you nate" its just stupid I mean have you seen shane grey? He is as ugly as bloody Shrek! Stupid peeing straight hair all bad-ass attitude Jason well I meen Jason is funny but dumb like seriously dumb! Nate well he's the sensible/cute one I meen if I had to –I meen like he would be my celeb-okay basically I don't hate him I mean I wouldn't say I hate Jason im just not that excited about his presence on earth and the one and only Shane frigging Gray okay him I cant lie I absoulley frigging hate him he is just a arrogant jerk who need to learn some frigging manners I mean seriously he threatened to quit connect 3 because of his bad-boy attitude has to go to camprock are you kidding me he is just so spoilt and a total prat ! I was too busy insulting crap 3 to notice we arrived I pulled my jet black straight hair to the right side resting on my shoulder I chucked my dark purple bag over my other shoulder and chucked my cigs in my bag along with the lighter "bye mom"I said slamming the car door shut "mitchie! Be nice make friends and please don't kill connect 3 " I laughed without humour at my mom I wasent even gonna talk to them so I wont get close enough to kill "I cant promise anything "I sighed as the car drove away I looked at my bag and grabbed the packet of fags I needed a smoke if I was going to get through the hour never mind the summer I lit the cig and took a puff "so you want to kill me"I heard a chuckle behind me I looked to the side to see no other than Nate "mostly Shane that arrogant jack-ass but I wouldn't mind stabbing you either" I answered with no fear taking another puff I heard that sexy-wait what shut up I didn't think that was a husky laugh oh Jesus he peeing chuckled for goodness sake! "well I feel honoured"I laughed a bit at that as I stomped the fag in the ground "im Nate "said a smiling face with a hand out "I mitchie the girl who if I get close to you brother will kill him"she shook his hand he smirked at her "and trust me I wouldent stop you" we shared a laugh "so is this your first time here ?" he asked I looked into those chocolate brown orbs "yeah" I answered a smile pulling on the corner of my lips I heard a cough I looked to see Shane frigging Grey! "frigging amazing"I muttered Nate noticed he was about to say something before that douche interrupted "shut it Nate"he shouted and then he walked over to me oh he better walk away "so angel did hurt when you fell from heaven?"he asked in what he thinks a sweet voice this will be funny "awe No but I did scrape my knee coming up from hell , why im coming away from hell your thinking well its was because of your crap singing " I said with not a ounce of fear and walked off "and Nate see you around" I smiled at him and carried on walking into camp I found my cabin I no time I was sharing with Caitlyn she has sweet Carmel curls that frame her gorgeous smiley face . tonight was first jam I was preforming a song today that I wrote so this will be fun I cant wait to see Nate again I mean I still wanna kill him –ok I like him but tell anybody and ill kill you aswell- however shane he was a complete different story his pick up line seriously what the hell my line was way better haha crazy I am "next we have Mitchelle Toraz " shouted brown into the microphone I walked onto the stage its "mitchie torez" I said takeing the microphone from his hand "hey im mitchie and this is my first time ever singing in front of anyone other than my shower head this is a origanail called rocknroll "_

_"__Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make-up_

_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_

_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

_You say, "So what (what)?"_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_

_I like it better than the hipster bull in it _

_I am the mother freaking princess_

_You still love me_

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am_

_All about_

_You know how it really goes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_Some some way_

_We'll be getting out of this_

_Town one day_

_You're the only one that I_

_Want with me_

_You know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Call it a bad attitude dude_

_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo_

_I might have a couple issues_

_You say, "Me too." (yeah)_

_Don't care about a reputation_

_Must be living in the wrong generation_

_This is your invitation_

_Let's get wasted_

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am_

_All about_

_You know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey"_

_I finished throwing my hair back and chucking the microphone back at brown and walking back to my cabin not giving any chance to here either the applause or the boo's. _

_Nate P.O.V_

_Im walking into first jam I can hear this amazing gorgeous voice its amazing you can define verey high low perfect pitch it was the best music ive ever frigging heard so I walked in on the stage was no other than Mitchie-shan hateing hottie- singing her heart out with a final hair whip she finished and ran for it I could here all the cheering stop as she ran of the stage without a second thought I followed . I could see her sitting outside her cabin with a cig in-between her thumb and finger "hey , mitch"I said walking up to her , she messily pushed her fringe back and smiled before taking another puff "hey Nate "she said sweetly at me I couldn't help but smile and sat next to her I looked down at the hand she had just hanging there it had a black cross tattooed on her pinky she chucked her fag on the ground and stamped on it and chuckled lightly "are you just gonna look at my hand or are ya gonna hold it?"she questioned I looked at her grinned and placed mitchies hand in my own a tingle went through at our touch she looked up at me and smiled so cutely I gently lent over to her and placed a kiss on her lips I felt her smile against my lips while the tingle went through my body we separated after 15 seconds she placed a sweet kiss against my lips again after 0.1 seconds we both smiled she leaned her head on my shoulder "Nate?" she asked sighing I loved her voice especially when she says my name "hmm?" I answered leaning my chin on her head "what are we?" she asked starring at our entwined hands "will you be my girlfriend ?"I asked shakily she looked up at me and stared at her milky chocolate orbs than she leaned up and kissed me on the lips "yeah" she smiled at me and I smiled straight back at her and pulled her on my lap she leaned her head back on my chest "humming bird heartbeat" she hummed I looked down at her "your heartbeat I can hear it , that just came to mind "she whispered sweetly .it is half past twelve and were laying on my bed Mitch all curled up next to me her arms and head resting on my chest. 2 years later…_

_Mitchies p.o.v _

_Were at connects 3 concert today was the day I was breaking it with Nate he might not know it and either does anyone else but I gotta go my own way… _

_Nate P.O.V _

_We just finished year 3000 when my baby mitchie walks on stage in a black and white checker dress , black heels and her jet black hair curled she stepped on the stage tears in her eyes and a microphone in her hand what was going on was all I asked when she brought the microphone to her mouth and this is what she said _

_"__im sorry nate but im getting death threats everyday , Ive always hoped it would be okay but that hope died away hmm people threatening to kill my firstborn child telling me to tie a rope around my neck and take my final breath and im just wondering with plain curiosity are all you fans just jealous of me ? I hate to break it off this way but baby it's the only way I can't live being afraid of it I can't believe that you fans would threaten to do it I mean come on threating to stab me threating to kill me I mean for god sake is this just plain jealousy or do ya'll really just hate me? Im gonna leave now im sick of all this hatred but Nate ill always love you but go on tell the fans that you frigging love them cause you'll know that ill always be there not happy but waiting for you on the other side and I know as many fans have said im a devil so get back to ya anagels but don't remember there just devils that aint been caught by satan" she finished rapping with tears on her cheeks I grabbed her arm she looked me in the eye "I love you" she said sweetly turning around to walk away but I still had her arm "one more song? Please?"I whispered to her she sadly smiled "okay "she said before whispering the chords in my ear I grabbed my guitar and started strumming "this song is for all you fans think before you comment " she said seriously into the microphone and than she started singing and with that she ran of stage ._


End file.
